


Puppy Charms

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Futa and Oikawa hits it off good, Iwa suffers, Kyoutani is IwaOi's kid, Kyoutani's a big dork, M/M, Oikawa is shit, Yahaba is AoFuta's kid, and Iwa's sick of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani cries a lot because he kissed Yahaba and he apologizes. Or is it Oikawa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Charms

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this really, really strong urge to write this...

“Ken-chan,” Tooru says sweetly and looks down at his baby. “Did you get in a fight again?” 

Kentarou looks down and frown.

“No.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

“Then why do you have a cute bandaid on your cheek, huh?”

“I don’t know.”

Tooru stops walking and kneels in front of his son. “Why won’t you tell me Kentarou?”

The boy just stares at his shoes and says nothing.

“Are you angry at mama? Do you not want to talk to me?” The sincerity in his voice could easily be heard and Kentarou feels really bad for not wanting to talk to his mommy but he just doesn’t want to. His mommy will be really ashamed of him.

Tooru sees his forming tears and cups his face. He looks at his baby’s teary eyes with love and worry.

“What’s wrong sweetie? Do you want daddy instead?” 

Kentarou shakes his head and a wave of tears fall from his cheeks. His mommy nods and picks him up and rocks him in his arms like he did when Kentarou was still a baby. He softly hushes his and wipes at his tears.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. You’re okay. Mommy’s got you now.” Tooru hums his favorite melody to him and kisses his cheeks and starts walking. He doesn’t know where to but right now, he doesn’t want to go home. He just wants his mommy to hold him and kiss him and make the bad things go away. He tightens his hold around his mommy’s neck and closes his eyes tight. 

They walk for a while until his mommy suddenly plops down on a bench and scares him. He opens his eyes slowly and sees that they’re at the park. His favorite. The dog park. Too bad they didn’t bring his dog, he would have loved to play with her here.

“Do you want to tell mommy what’s wrong?”

Kentarou takes in a shaky breath and Tooru rubs his back in a soothing manner.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell mommy. You can tell daddy if you want.”

“You’re gonna get angry at me,” he sobs out pathetically and Tooru pulls his arms away from his neck and looks at him again before wiping away his new batch of tears.

“Why would you think that baby?”

“Because!” Kentarou shouts and cries more and buries his face into his mother’s chest. “B-be-because I-I kissed a boy! Without permission!”

Tooru blinks in surprise before laughing. His baby looks up at him with a glare but all he sees is his cute baby with red, teary eyes and snotty nose. He kisses Kentarou’s forehead, then his two lovely eyes, then he kisses his cute, little nose and finally pecks him on the lips. His sweet little baby.

“Stop it mommy! You’re crushing me!”

“Aww! But you’re so cute!” he whines and squeezes his baby in his arms. Kentarou struggles against him but finally returns his hug.

“Aren’t you mad at me? For kissing someone? Without permission?”

Tooru shakes his head. “Not really. Me and your daddy used to kiss all the time when we were younger.”

Kentarou blushes before hidding his face in his mother’s sweater. 

“Why do you think we would be mad at you?”

“But I kissed someone without permission?” Kentarou whines and snuggles into his chest.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Kentarou flinches and Tooru chuckles softly at him. “But you’re only kids. We’ll go apologize to him next time okay?” Kentarou nods into his chest.

They sit there in silence, enjoying each other’s company before Kentarou breaks the silence

“He hit me.” he says with a pout and Tooru tries not to laugh. “It hurts a lot mommy, don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Is my baby okay?” he asks and kisses him on the cheeks.

“No,” he grumbles out cutely just like his daddy does. “That’s why I cried and then hit him back and then the teacher scolded us and gave us bandaids. But he didn’t even get hurt. I only pushed him mommy and then he started getting all whiny even though he scratched me on the cheeks.”

Tooru nods as he traces the bunny bandaid on his son’s cheeks.

“So he got a free bandaid and you’re angry now, huh?”

Kentarou pouts at him again.

“No mommy. You’re not listening to me.”

The brunette laughs at his son again.

“You’re so cute Ken-chan! You never kiss mommy anymore.”

Kentarou ignores him and continues pouting.

Tooru smirks and leans in his face, their noses bumping. “Do you want mommy to teach him a lesson instead? Huh? You want mommy to put him in timeout?”

Kentarou pushes Tooru’s face away and thinks about for a second before shaking his head.

“No, mommy.” His mommy gasps out loud and grabs his face, more roughly this time.

“Iwaizumi Kentarou! Do you have a crush on him?!”

He blushes harder than before and shakes his head violently. 

“N-n-no! I-I don’t have a stupid crush on him!”

“Then why won’t you let me hit him?”

“B-because! Daddy says that a strong man never hurts a woman or a child and their loved ones.” He says proudly.

“Is he your loved one Ken-chan? Is he going to be your trophy wife?!”

“No! I-I just said what daddy told me! You’re being weird mommy.” He whines and hits Tooru on the chest.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Stop hitting mommy you big meanie.”

Kentarou stops hitting him and pouts. He looks like a mad dog and Tooru can’t help but laugh.

“Mommy,” he whines again and Tooru apologizes before picking him up and buying him ice cream on the way home.

That night Kentarou was teased endlessly by his mommy and his daddy hitting his mommy for teasing him. The next couple of days are quieter now since Yamaguchi sensei moved them away from each other. He’s a bit lonely but Yamaguchi sensei always takes care of him and talk to him so he’s okay.

Today, Kentarou is ready to apologize to Shigeru. For kissing him. That’s why him and his mommy is tailing the brunette while Hajime rolls his eyes at them and follows them.

“Excuse me!” Tooru shouts all of a sudden behind them, Kentarou’s hand in his. “Sorry to bother you guys but, my son wanted to apologize.” he nudges Kentarou over to them and Hajime can sense that his two idiots are afraid.

This Shigeru person’s dad is huge and he has white hair, not to mention that he has no eyebrows. He sighs and walks over to them. Rely on Tooru to make their own son face the scary demon. He smacks Tooru on the back of the head when he gets there.

“Sorry, he just wants to apologize for kissing your son without consent.” 

Shigeru looks at Kentarou intently and Kentarou blushes like crazy when their eyes meet. Tooru ends up laughing.

“Aww, he’s such a cutie.” he says out loud when he sees Shigeru blushing himself. “He’s so pretty, Kentarou. His eyes are so cute and soft, just like his hair!”

Hajime hits him again. “Quit embarrassing the kids.”

“Okay, okay. I hear.” Tooru pouts at his husband.

“I-it’s okay. I forgive you.” Shigeru says quietly.

“Sorry Shi-chan but, is your dad okay? He looks kind of angry at us?” Tooru asks earning another kick.

Shigeru chuckles at them. “No, my daddy just looks like that. He’s actually very happy though because none of the other kids’ parents ever talk to him.”

“Ah, is that so?” Tooru ask and looks up at the man.

“Yep! You’re really pretty, Kentarou’s mum. Just like my mommy!”

“Really?” Tooru asks happily. “You think so?”

Shigeru nods at him as someone shouts at them.

“Hey! What’s taking you two so long?” Asks a pretty looking brunette.

“Mommy!” Shigeru yells and jumps into his mom’s arms.

“Hey there sweetie. Who are these people?”

“We’re Ken-chan’s parents.” Toor introduces. “The boy who kissed your son.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, we're here to apologize you see, but my son’s too shy.”

The shorter brunette chuckles. “That’s okay I guess, my name’s Aone Kenji by the way and this tall, giant here is Aone Takanobu and of course, Shigeru.”

“Iwaizumi Tooru here and my husband is Iwaizumi Hajime and our little Kentarou.”

Kenji chuckles. “He looks a lot like his dad huh? It’s cute.”

Tooru gets excited at this. “They are, aren't they? They look like angry puppies all the time.”

“I can see that.”

“Your son is really pretty, just like his mom.”

“Oh, thank you.”

The two brunettes start laughing and talking, hitting it off wonderfully while their husbands and kids just watch them talk about whatever comes to mind.

“Do you guys mind coming over for dinner? I’d like to talk some more and about that kiss,” Kenji looks down at Kentarou and smile. “Don’t worry about it. He was gushing about it all the way home. Right, Shigeru?”

The smaller brunette blushes and whine in his mother’s arms.

“Aww, did you hear that Ken-chan? He returns your feelings after all. See, you have your daddy’s charms; puppy charms.”

The two brunette laughs and start talking about their pet dogs and Hajime sighs. They’re hitting it off too well and he knows that he and his son is going to suffer later on. He can’t believe how happy Tooru is about this. Now their son is going to be just like them, falling in love with their childhood crush and then later on marrying them. Tooru’s too happy about this.

“Kentarou, you’re going to suffer from this.” 

“I can hear you, Iwa-chan.” Tooru shoots back at him with a glare and Shigeru and his mom only laughs at them.

Great. Now he’s going to have to be sociable.

**Author's Note:**

> The three of them is so pretty. Like, they really are. I remember when I first watched this and I couldn't tell the difference between Yahaba and Futakuchi... their uniform colors are too close to each other. I just think it's soo cute how Kyoutani and Iwa-chan always look like mad puppies. It's freaking cute!!!


End file.
